Bad Dream
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. I suppose you should just read it then, yeah? Connor/Abby ONESHOT


**A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day. Honestly, I hate the stupid holiday, maybe it's cause I'm single but who cares. I'm not really writing this BECAUSE it's Valentine's Day but because I've had the idea in my mind for a while and I suppose this is the first time I've actually gotten to sit down at really write it. So yeah, reviews would be lovely. Don't know if this has been done or not, I hope it hasn't but as far as what I've seen it hasn't. I suppose if it has let me know and I'll take it down.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. If I did this would air on every friggin' channel in the U.S. but with the same cast.

* * *

**

_Abby looked over at Connor as they watched the explosion come from the top of the building. She knew what he was thinking even before his eyes met hers. Sighing, she walked over to him and looked up._

"_Go," she whispered knowing it was something he had to do. If Cutter didn't come out Connor would only blame himself. That was the way he worked, almost no one ever did anything wrong in his eyes besides himself and Helen. One of the reasons Abby couldn't quite figure out her feelings for him. She watched as her gave her one small nod before running into the burning building. Looking away, Abby focused on the fence behind her trying not to think about what she had just done. Now to wait, this was the part that could kill her. It took every intelligent thought she had to keep her from running in after him._

_After about ten minutes, or rather what felt more like hours for her, Abby turned around to see a figure coming out of the smoke. Actually, it was just a figure. It was two, one carrying the other. She felt her heart beat pick up ten fold as she waited a few seconds for the silhouette to become an actual person. Once it did, Abby had to keep herself from collapsing right there. Cutter placed Connor on the ground carefully as Abby ran over, kneeling down next to him. She only barely heard Lester ordering for an ambulance but it was almost as if Cutter had screamed his next few words._

"_It's too late," he whispered._

It was then; always then, Abby awoke with a jolt. Panting, she put a hand to her head and looked around the familiar bedroom. Everything was in proper order; the way things usually were with her. Not even an article of clothing out of place. Flipping on the bedside lamp next to her, Abby looked across the room to the framed picture of her and Connor taken only a few days before Cutter's death. Her dream quickly ran back through her brain and she squeezed her eyes shut hoping to make it go away. Abby had been having the same dream for the past few weeks. They began only a couple days after the original incident. Placing her hand back upon her pounding head, Abby carefully slid out of bed. Normally she could simply go back to sleep after the dream but there was something wrong with this one.

Everything was sharper than normal. Every word spoken by anyone was clearer. It was so much more real than normally. It scared her senseless and she could feel her hands trembling as she made her way to the bedroom of the one person she so dearly needed to see. Sliding the door open slightly, Abby peeked in and felt a sigh of relief pass through her lips as she saw the familiar figure lying there, mouth ajar, hair a mangled mess. Smiling a little to herself she began to duck back out when she heard a bit of rustling.

"Abby?" She heard Connor's voice call to the door in a sleepy tone. "What's going on? Is there an anomaly?" Abby bit back a smile for two reasons, hearing Connor's voice made the dream drop from her mind and the fact that even when just waking he was thinking of work. That was nothing new for Connor, though.

"No," she informed him quietly entering the room. "Just a bad dream is all, go back to sleep." By this point Connor had made to sit up and was staring at her with a worried expression. The kind that would normally cause her to want to roll her eyes but, at the moment, just made her feel even better.

"You need to talk?" He asked with that usual sense of Connor caring in his voice. The kind he could get with anyone but she would usually only hear reserved for her. Another little special thing she felt was hers, Connor's worried voice. Not the 'we're about to get eaten' voice but the 'how can I help' voice. The one that made it so very clear he might be the sweetest person on the entire planet.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a little strange, maybe I'll tell you in the morning," Abby told him with a smile as she took a seat on the edge of his bed slightly surprised she made it through his disaster of a room.

"If you're sure, I'm wide awake now," he informed her still holding that caring tone to his voice. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know." Abby nodded and didn't know what came over her but voiced her thoughts before she could analyze them. She claimed it to be lack of sleep.

"Well," she hesitated slightly but not long enough for that voice in the back of her head to ring an alarm, "do you think I could just... lay with you for a bit?" Abby watched as, even in the dark, she could see Connor's face tint a bit of red. Although, she was sure hers couldn't be too much better, she supposed.

"Oh, uh, sure," Connor said almost immediately as he began to slide over to make room for her. She smiled gratefully at him before sliding into the bed next to him. She didn't know what she was doing or who was controlling her body at the moment but Abby knew this would just leave Connor even more at a loss than usual. She had a tendency to do that to him. Act before thinking towards him and then pull a one eighty and change her mind on him. Abby hated herself for it but she was far too afraid to let Connor in just yet. No matter how long they'd been friends.

"Thanks," she murmured, unsure of whether it was really the right response or not.

"Must have been some bad dream then, eh?" Connor asked as he raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly at her. Abby rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the chest, suddenly more tired than she had thought she was. She, stupidly, allowed herself to cuddle into him but Connor didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around her and her breathing fell steady. It wasn't long before Connor was fast asleep as well.

---

The next morning Connor rolled over to find no Abby. He couldn't help but wonder if he had dreamt the whole ordeal. After all, the idea of Abby being so spooked by some bad dream she'd run to snuggle with him was preposterous anyway. He shook the thought from his head as his bedroom door opened and he looked to find the girl in question poking her head through the crack.

"Morning," she beamed a smile that Connor could help but imagine was deemed for him and him alone, "come downstairs and have breakfast." With that she disappeared and closed the door behind her hoping that Connor had thought the night prior had simply been a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't believe I liked that at all. But either way it is finished. Done! Thank God I finally got that idea out of my head. It has been killing me for weeks. So yeah, reviews are love. I realize it's rather short, I suppose I kind of wanted it to be. So love it? Hate it? Just let me know.**


End file.
